Cursed
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: Amidst the forest she walks in the never-ending darkness. Long ago she cursed herself into a deep sleep for eternity. Blind and alone, she wanders aimlessly through the gnarled tree trunks and their swaying branches, through the pricking thorns of the plants waiting for her friends to come, waiting for them to wake her up. But until then Glinda walks...
1. Chapter 1

Cursed

The Forbidden Vinkus Forest was home to many creatures, but never had it been home to a sleeping beauty before. Legend has it that a grief-stricken young woman had cursed herself to sleep her life away until her so-called lost friends came and saved her. Night after night, day after day she stayed hidden in the woods, walking and waiting for them. She was not awake but nor was she fully asleep, so she had no conscious thought of what she was doing. It was as if she was in some sort of dark trance. She was on a cycle; walk, scream, cry, walk, and wait. She, when she had not cursed herself, had been hopeful that her friends would return but as the years passed on that hope diminished.

* * *

The leaves crunched underneath her dirt coated satin slipper shoes that were covered in a deep black fabric. A faded dark skirt clung to her curved but slender legs as the wind whipped through the air. Though the skirt was covered with thorns and leaves it still moved fluidly, like a billowing cape. Her tight black bodice cinched in her waist and the white long-sleeved shirt that was underneath it filled up when the wind blew. Her tumbling locks of golden but dirt-matted hair surrounded her face and fell across her breasts. Her feet made soft noises as she made her way across the forest floor. Suddenly she heard something. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head.

Anyone who looked at her face would have been utterly terrified of the young woman and would have run away. Her face gleamed in the light like fine, cold, smooth china. It was porcelain white, like a ghost. Little scars were all over her face from the pricking thorns of the bushes. Her eyes were the most gruesome sight that anyone in Oz had ever seen. Her eyelids were closed but they had grown so weak and so malnourished that they looked as though her eyeballs had been gouged out. Streams of her black makeup had stopped moving long ago, and now they stayed crusted on her face permanently.

Next the slumbering woman reached out a hand and touched the bark of a tree. The ridges and grooves of the wood found themselves being scraped by her long and un kept fingernails. Her whole hand now pressed against the bark. Scars and scrapes were along both of her hands and wrists from blindly trying to find her way around the forest.

Her lips, had turned almost a black color in the lack of food and nourishment, pursed together for a moment.

"Where are you?" she whispered in a slight whimper, "Where are you two?"

Her ears heard no answer but that was no surprise.

And so she kept on walking.

More leaves crunching, more whispering pleas for people who simply would not come back for her. In her sleepy and yet sleepless state, the blonde woman often what her life would be like if she had not decided to curse herself. She knew that she would have been miserable, all alone with no one to talk to in that big Palace. She would have been the ruler of Oz. But she didn't want that. Not anymore at least.

Now all she wanted was to find Elphaba and Fiyero.

It now turned night, she could tell because of the cold air that blew all around her. The blind woman walked through an icy cold river before she traveled through the high waters on rocks, not even caring, not even feeling. The curse had shut down her nerve system so she no longer felt. She barely had any memories left, and ones that she wanted to remember at that. She was a woman possessed by her own grief and self -loathing.

Once she had crossed the river, she felt uneven ground beneath her feet. Bending her knees, she put a hand to the forest floor. She was standing upon rocks. Walking carefully, she took it one step at a time as she tried to make her way back to land.

Though her eyes saw nothing Glinda could have sworn she felt another presence with her.

"Who's there?" she called out in a ghost of her former voice. Normally there weren't people in these forests, no one ever dared to come here at any time of the day much less at nighttime. The sound of water splashing softly greeted her ears and Glinda put her scarred hands up in front of her face as if to protect herself.

"I'm warning you!" her voice rose in fright, "I'll hurt you if you don't reveal yourself."

Suddenly she took a step backwards, but her satin shoe slipped on the water-covered rock. Glinda felt herself quickly being surrounded by cold, freezing water. Her legs kicked furiously as she struggled to maintain afloat. She flailed her arms, splashing up droplets of the river onto her face.

"Help, whoever you are! Help I can't swim," shrieked Glinda as she blindly tried to reach for something.

"Here, I'll help you," said a voice.

Suddenly her hands groped at something soft and yet coarse, but it seemed to be slipping through her grasp. So she grabbed tighter and grabbed more of it, but still it fell out of her grasp. Her hands clenched again and again at the hay-like substance until there were no more left of it.

"Where did you go? Come back, I need help!" screamed Glinda.

Her world was black but adrenaline rushed through her veins as her body knew she was in danger. She was scared; for once in her new life in the darkness Glinda was very scared. She knew what would happen next if she stopped fighting the current. She'd sink into the river, while her weak lungs would fill up slowly with water until Glinda could no longer get enough breath to live. But she couldn't die, not yet anyways. She hadn't found Elphaba and Fiyero yet. They were the only reason she was still alive.

Suddenly she heard someone scream, and it sounded very close to where Glinda was fighting not to drown.

"Please help," cried Glinda as she felt her body slowly grower weaker and tired, "I don't have much…"

Her body was quickly and quite suddenly propelled out of the frigid waters and slammed onto rocks.

"Who are you?" barked the voice that had screamed just a little earlier on. Glinda's ears pricked up at the tone, at the familiarity of the voice, "Look at me, will you? Do you have any idea what you-"

The voice grew considerably quiet and cut off mid sentence. Glinda had turned her head in the direction of the voice. She knew that voice. It had been so long ago when she last heard it but Glinda knew it all the same. Her heart fluttered as she yearned for that voice to scold her more just so she could hear it again.

"Elphie?" cried out Glinda softly, ever so quietly. A porcelain scarred hand reached out in the open air, Glinda just wanted to touch her, to feel that green skin that she would never see again, to feel those lips on her once more.

The blackness that was what Glinda could see would soon crumble away if she could just touch Elphaba, if Elphaba would only kiss her once more.

"Oh Oz," said that voice, Elphaba's voice, "Glinda…" she sounded sorrowful and horrified, "what have you done to yourself?"

"Oh Elphie," cried out Glinda, suddenly feeling this… this warmth rise in her. She felt like she was happy or something close to it after all these years of no feeling.

Her hands felt loose, fabric in her grasp and Glinda smiled, those dark lips curving in delight. She was so close to Elphaba's skin… so close to her once more. But she quickly felt the fabric being torn away from her fingertips.

"Don't touch me, Glinda," commanded Elphaba forcefully as Glinda heard her stand up on the rocks, "Not after what you've just done…"

The crashing waters of the river provided as a background as the two women stayed quiet in utter silence for a moment.

Glinda's lips trembled, didn't Elphie know? Couldn't she see that Glinda no longer could see anything, feel anything all for her sake? Didn't she know that Glinda had cursed herself for Elphaba and Fiyero? Didn't she know that Glinda had to be kissed by her lips in order for the curse to be broken?

"Elphie… please," begged Glinda, "I didn't mean to…"

Her pleas went unanswered.

"I can't forgive you for what you've done," shouted Elphaba passionately. Her words echoed through the stillness of the forest.

"Elphaba, what did I do?" asked Glinda, feeling hurt now more than ever over the green woman's refusal of her. She wanted to know why she was so upset, why she was so angry.

It took Elphaba a minute to answer and when she did, her voice was laced with cold hard anger.

"You tore Fiyero to pieces, Glinda. You ripped away all of the straw and stuffing that he was made out of, and now he's gone, dead. All because of you…"

**I know this is a bit different than my usual fanfics but I got inspired by this Twisted Disney Princess pic of Aurora by jefftoon01. This is the first chapter of what I believe will only be a three-shot. I strongly encourage you all to go look up the picture because it truly is haunting. Please leave a review on your thoughts about this. **

**Bubble**


	2. Chapter 2

Elphaba's words rebounded themselves inside Glinda's head, but she felt no guilt, no remorse. She wanted to, her former human self-wanted to feel sorry that she had tore Fiyero to pieces but her new sleeping sleepless self would not let her.

"I'm sorry," whispered Glinda even though she felt no such feelings. She heard Elphaba cry out in sorrow and pain and muffled her cries with what Glinda could only guess was her hands.

These strangled cries from Elphaba only last for a little bit and Glinda could hear her take deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. The blonde longed to comfort her, to kiss her skin and to whisper soothing words into her ear.

"I don't understand how I tore him to pieces," said Glinda carefully after a little longer in the silence. The leaves from the trees near them rustled and Glinda feared that another person was coming. She flinched as a blowing leave came in contact with her soaked skin and body, "You said he was made of straw… but how can that be?"

Glinda heard Elphaba take a long sigh. Footsteps were heard making contact with the rocks beneath Elphaba's feet. The warmth of Elphaba radiated to Glinda and the blonde knew that she was close to her.

"Glin… Fiyero was the scarecrow that Dorothy went with to meet the Wizard. He didn't die by the Gale Force. I cast a spell on him and changed him into a scarecrow. That's how you were able to tear him apart."

"And you were never able to change him back?" interjected the blonde a bit too soon. It was a good thing Glinda could not see the expression on Elphaba's face once she had said that.

"No, I wasn't," whispered Elphaba almost sorrowfully.

Glinda could picture's Elphaba's normally passionate and sharp features softening as she could hear the pain in her friend's voice.

The blonde tucked a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. She sat there frozen from the frigid river water on the rocks.

"Why didn't you tell me you two were alive?"

Her voice was small, broken and emotional. Glinda hadn't wanted to ask this too quickly but the words had come out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Another sigh from Elphaba.

"It's complicated, Glinda."

The blonde felt something like rage well up inside of her tiny body. She was tired of the same old excuses.

"It's been years, and not one word Elphaba!" spat out Glinda as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was cold all over, but she did shiver or turn blue like she normally would have. Glinda tilted her head downwards, a sign that said she was upset.

"I am sorry," said Elphaba truthfully. Her voice sounded like she cared but Glinda could not see what her expression looked like. The blonde had no way of knowing if Elphaba had meant it or not.

"You know, maybe after all these years I don't care how you feel! How about that?" said Glinda shrilly. The blonde's heart felt like it was burning with all of these false and fake emotions. She was angry, truly she was, but she didn't know how to express her anger in the right words.

Her voice was scary, threatening almost. Elphaba had never heard Glinda talk like that.

"We both know that you still care… or at least I still think you would…" said Elphaba a bit nervously.

The two women let those words sink into the air for a bit.

Glinda thought of how happy she used to believe that this reunion would be. With a mental laugh in her head, she thought herself foolish of how she had imagined it to be, it was far from it. She thought that Elphaba would run into her arms and hug her. And that Fiyero would kiss her on the cheek and they'd all live happily ever after. Well Elphaba and Glinda would at least... the blonde hadn't pictured the prince in the equation at all.

"Why did you have to run off with him?" Glinda emphasized the last word with quite a bit of hatred, "Or have you been lying to me about your feelings for me?"

If she could see, Glinda would have ventured a guess to say that Elphaba was blushing a darker color green at this point.

"I couldn't run away with you… do you know how that would have looked? And besides he was already considered dead…" she trailed off.

"So you were lying to me," said Glinda stiffly. After everything they had been through together, Elphaba still chose Fiyero over her. After all of the kisses, the touches, the fulfillments, how dare she chose that brainless prince over her!

"I still love you," said Elphaba simply.

Glinda felt her heart flutter with an emotion with those words. Her black lips curved into a small smile.

"You sure about that?"

Elphaba had no hesitation.

"Yes," she answered passionately. Glinda felt as Elphaba inched closer to her.

Glinda leaned forward to where she guessed Elphaba was.

"Prove it," escaped her lips as a whisper and as a command.

She imagined her lover's features slowly turning into ones of confusion.

"I-I don't understand, Glin… what do you want me to do?" asked Elphaba in a slow tone of voice. She chose her words carefully as Glinda knew.

Glinda laughed, it sounded something like nails on a chalkboard instead of the sweet tinkling of bells that it once had been. It was so ironic that Elphaba didn't know.

"You have to kiss me."

Silence filled the air for a moment.

"Oh," sputtered Elphaba, "Glinda I-"

"Do it, Elphie. Kiss me," her words were not offering another option.

She slowly extended one hand until she touched the fabric of Elphie's dress. Moving it up her body seductively she soon found the lips of her lover. Cupping Elphaba's chin with her hand, Glinda brought the green face as close to hers as she could get it without actually touching.

"Go on," she encouraged in a small whisper, "Kiss me…"

That's when Glinda suddenly felt Elphaba's lips connect with hers.

**I know this is a lot of dialogue but trust me I will have lots of descriptions for the next and last chapter! Hoped you all liked this! I bet you guys won't figure out the ending. Give me your guesses in your review! :)**

**Bubble**


	3. Chapter 3

Glinda couldn't believe it.

After years and years of waiting, she was finally reunited with Elphaba. Even better yet, they were kissing. With her lips sliding gently into Elphaba's, Glinda's hands found her face. Her fingers caressed each side of Elphaba's face, just imagining that soon she would be able to see that glimmering emerald skin once more. She couldn't wait to look into those brown eyes and tell Elphaba that she loved her.

The blonde deepened the kiss ever so gently, with her hands pressing firmly as they slid down her lover's face and found themselves grasping at the back of Elphaba's dress. Pulling herself closer, Glinda felt no resistance from Elphaba; which pleased her even more. Glinda's heart fluttered as she felt Elphaba's hands on either side of her hip. She pictured how this would look if she could see in her mind, creating a beautiful memory for her brain to keep. Their lips locked in a display of passion, their hands on each other, and their heads gently moving all underneath a dark moonlight sky.

It looked perfect.

"Glinda," Elphaba managed to get out as she pulled away after a long time of them kissing, "I-I-"

The blonde put on a warm smile, "I know… I'm happy too, finally." She was, she truly was. Being with Elphaba brought about an emotion that Glinda normally never felt. She just felt so happy to be near her again, after so many years apart.

A beat of silence came between them.

"No, that's not it."

Elphaba's words cut through Glinda's un-beating heart like a spear.

"What?" she whimpered. Her hands fell away from her face and she scooted back a bit, obviously hurt. She played with her hair with those cut fingers in distraction.

She heard no answer. While waiting, suddenly the blonde's ears pricked up and she heard this sizzling sound of sorts. She frowned, puzzled by what it could be.

"Elphie… what's going on? Why do I hear a- a sizzling sound?" she asked nervously.

Elphaba seemed frightened when she answered and Glinda longed for the curse to start breaking so that she could see what was wrong.

At the mention of the curse, Glinda frowned even deeper. She should have had her sight back by now as soon as her lips had left Elphaba's. Why it wasn't working was puzzling to the blonde.

"My skin, Glinda, my skin is burning!" shrieked Elphaba as she shot up from the ground in a desperate attempt to get some of the water off her skin.

Still stuck in the never-ending darkness Glinda tried but found that she could not help Elphaba.

"It's because of me, isn't it?" she voiced as it all clicked. Her dress and body had been soaked from the river, and she had basically been on top of Elphaba spreading the water onto her skin, "It's because I touched you when I was drenched in water."

Elphaba gave no answer and Glinda only heard her voice in screams and shrieks of pain now. Sickening drip after drip rebounded in her ears against the rocks as Elphaba began to melt once more.

"Elphie," cried out Glinda in heart-wrenching despair, having no idea where her lover was or what was left of her at this point, "I'm so sorry, I was always so sorry… I love you though... even still."

After what seemed like forever, the screaming and dripping finally stopped. In the horrible silence Glinda felt her heart breaking piece by piece as she, ever hopeful, waited for Elphaba to speak once more, to say that it was all a joke.

Her scarred hands wrung at her dress worriedly, wringing out the water as she did so. Her scratched eyes begged to release tears but they never formed nor fell. Those black lips quivered as realization hit. With her hands as her guide, Glinda inched forward slowly. Soon one hand splashed into a puddle and her other hand followed. Crying out in sorrow Glinda did not have to see to know what the puddle had once been. Hugging her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, Glinda let out a screech of absolute agony and angst. Her eyes leaked no tears, and her heart felt no sorrow but Glinda's sounds of pain would have been clear to anybody that she was hurting.

Determined to torment herself until the end, Glinda stuck out her hand once more at the puddle but to her surprise it was not there anymore. Her hands patted around the area that she had just felt the puddle to realize that it was gone like that. Her heart broke even more.

Glinda was wretchedly alone now, or at least she felt alone. With the friends that she had been waiting so long for now suddenly dead, Glinda felt a feeling of despair well up inside of her. Still stuck in the darkness, Glinda realized that they were gone, like dreams. Elphaba and Fiyero had faded away from her like a bittersweet dream.

As she began to never ending walk along the forest once more, she guessed that that is all that they ever were and will be to her anymore.

Dreams.

** THE END.**

**I couldn't write a happy ending now could I? I mean the categories are Horror and Angst. I'm really proud of this three-shot. I think it turned out really good. Oh and if anyone would like to maybe continue this or branch off this idea, just let me know! Also, thank you guys so much for the nominations for the Greg Awards! I'm so excited to see how they turn out! **

**Bubble**


End file.
